starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Toraishi Izumi
"Your depressing mood is way too stubborn, Let's play a bit more comfortably?" - Toraishi Izumi Appearance Toraishi has gray eyes and black hair with red highlights at the tips of the left side of his bangs. His bangs are parted to the right. In his school uniform, Toraishi wears his tie loose and shirt untucked. He does not wear the standard school vest and wears his blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a 3/4 sleeve grey v-neck shirt with black and red trims at the neckline. Tied at his waist and over his shirt, he has a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears a pair of white pants which are folded below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Called a "lover boy" by Kuga, Toraishi is known for dating multiple woman at once. He has a carefree, cool attitude. However, he also has a more serious side. He works hard at singing and dancing, as shown by him being a Musical Department candidate and a member of Team Hiragi. When Kuga got mad at Toraishi for constantly misplacing his stuff, Toraishi attempted to pay him back by modeling part time (although it should be noted that as soon as the two made up, he quit and resumed spending his free time dating). History Toraishi used to fight a lot when he was in middle school. Relationships Kuga Shu Kuga and Toraishi are childhood friends. Toraishi addresses Kuga by his name, Shu. However, Kuga just calls him Toraishi. Their relationship is close to the point that Kuga allows Toraishi to borrow his stuff (even though Toraishi tends to forget to return some items). However, the two will fight against each other as seen when Toraishi fought against Kuga over their teammates. Inumine Seishiro Toraishi is usually the one who has to deal with Inumine's incompetence whenever Inumine disappears. Toraishi will throw his shoe at him and give him commands, just like a master toward a dog. Kuga notes that Toraishi has it hard. Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Aries. *His overall rank for the Entrance Audition was S. *He knows how to drive a bike as he is seen borrowing Kuga's bike. *''Based on SutaMyu Volume 2:'' **People's first impression of him is 'showy' or 'delinquent-like'. He often fought during middle school and is good at it. **He is confident about his looks. **His weakness is feeling troubled when he sees women cry. He also fears the yankees he fought in the past. **His nickname in middle school were 'Izumi' and 'Tora' (Tiger). **Recently, his favourite means of transportation is Shu's bike. **The things written in his report book are mainly unrelated to schoolwork. 'Please refrain from wearing personal ornaments' is also written. **He cannot forgive those who bully women and children. **The first thing he does in the morning is wash his face. **His favourite food is the meals that Shu's mother made. **He spends his day off dating. **One bad thing about himself is that he cries easily, even when reading manga. **His favourite place is places that are buzzing with people as he feels comfortable being among crowds. **He deals with stress by forgetting about it. **He wants to play baseball sometimes. Since middle school, he was always a baseball guy. **He is good at physical education and at memorizing for science and mathematics. **He is weak at humanities but at least better than Shu. **Between sleep and meals, he choses meals. Since he is a guy, naturally he is a carnivore. **His favourite drink is black coffee. **His hand dexterity is normal. He can sew dustcloth. **His favourite weather is sunny days. **Last words: "At first, I only started doing musicals because my friend Shu was into them. But now, I'm taking them seriously and want to be in one. When the crowds gets excited, I hope they'll cheer me on." * Meaning of Toraishi's name: ** 虎 (Tora) = tiger, drunkard ** 石 (Ishi) = stone ** 和 = harmony, peace ** 泉 = spring, fountain List of Songs *'Honey! Honey! Trap!' Gallery Toraishi001.jpg|Toraishi's Profile 00000057.gif|Chibi tumblr_nxxhrlx9kT1si3uvio3_1280.jpg|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 End9.png|Episode 9 End Card Navigation Category:Characters